


From the Shadows

by LadyDorian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boot Worship, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Espionage, Implied/Referenced Sexual Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Mitaka Week 2018, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDorian/pseuds/LadyDorian
Summary: There are certain assignments Hux reserves strictly for his most trusted of followers. Tasks that were made for an officer with such unquestionable loyalty as Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka.





	From the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/gifts).



> Mitaka Week Day 2  
> Prompt: Loyalty/Devotion
> 
> This is a little darker than the first one.

"Colonel Kaplan is dissatisfied with the level of security surrounding the shuttle bays."

"Is he?" Hux looks up from his datapad with a wry smile, swiveling his chair around as Mitaka circles the desk. "Would seven hundred soldiers do the trick?" He mocks. "One thousand? Please, correct me if I'm wrong, Lieutenant. I would hate to spare any expense when it comes to assuaging one man's fears."

‘Well, Sir, tensions have been high recently, especially after the incident involving the prisoner and FN-2187." His eyes search Hux from top to bottom, hopeful when they see his lips part, disappointed as they take notice of his legs still crossed in front of him. "But I agree with your decision," he adds, drawing his focus back to his superior's face. "We haven't the resources to waste on unnecessary expenditures."

Hux's smile quirks upward at his response, as though beckoning him closer. "And? Was Kaplan more than just dissatisfied?"

"Permission, Sir?" It's all Mitaka needs to ask.

"Please," Hux gestures. "And do continue."

Without further instruction, Mitaka sinks to his knees and proceeds to undo his belt. "The Colonel thought he was on a private channel, talking to Major Treice. He told her he was…" He folds the strap in half while he mulls over the phrasing.  _"Perturbed_  by what he perceives as your lack of concern." Setting the belt down gently, so as not to scrape the buckle against Hux's pristine office floor, he concludes his summary with, "Other than that, I saw no cause for alarm."

"Well, let's keep an eye on him regardless, for the time being," Hux replies, marking a note in his datapad.

"Or course, Sir."

"What else do you have for me?"

Gloves are laid beside the belt, tunic stripped off and neatly folded atop them.  _"An officer should always be mindful of their appearance."—_ Something Hux had told him once, when he was too eager and willing to remember that particular line from the  _Officer's Guide to Protocol and Propriety._  Section III, subpart a. "There's still talk amongst the ranks of Jerrit's transfer."

Here, Hux places both feet on the floor, stretches his legs forward, until his toes almost brush Mitaka's knees. "After two months?"

His cap deposited with the rest of his discarded clothing, Mitaka settles back onto his heels, throwing a quick glance in Hux's direction before he starts to work on his fly. "Yes, Sir. Rumors are circulating around the mess hall, and the junior officers' dorms. They seem to think his transfer was anything but standard."

"But they haven't drawn any conclusions yet?" Hux asks, still perusing his datapad.

"Not that I've determined. It's mostly conjecture." Carefully, Mitaka frees his genitals from his trousers, one hand cupped beneath the crown of his cock to catch any renegade drops of precome. If the damp spot in his briefs is anything to go by, he's in for more than just a light drizzle. "I'll forward you my notes, once I've compiled more data."

_"Kriff,_ I wonder now if we shouldn't have ousted him as a traitor to the Order." Hux all but tosses the datapad onto his desk. "It's been a while since we've had a good public execution."

"If I may, Sir _—_ " Mitaka says, as he begins to work his fist around his length, "I think you were right in having Captain Opan take care of him in secret. He was too outspoken, always asking questions." He grunts, tries to pace himself. "Rather than reminding them of the Order's might, a public execution could have encouraged his associates."

"True, but wouldn't that have made it easier to root them out?"

"Martyrs breed more martyrs, Sir," he replies. "And regarding the outing of possible dissidents,  _‘You see more light by watching from the shadows.'_ As a wise General had once said to me." Smirking, he runs his thumb over his leaking slit, and watches closely for Hux's reaction.

"Well," Hux grins, "I suppose there's some truth to that. And what of our dear Opan? I assume things are going to plan as far as he is concerned."

"Ah, well _—_ " Mitaka gasps. "Captain Opan is fiercely loyal, if not a little dull. I _—ah!—_ I brought over a riding crop the other night, but he was at a loss as to how to use it properly."

"Such a shame…I hope this request hasn't become too much of a chore for you." By the tone of his voice Mitaka can't tell if Hux is more amused or remorseful.

"Not at all, Sir. He's... _attentive_ , at least. In the places it counts most." He doesn't divulge any additional details. Though he's more than prepared, if Hux should ask.

But Hux only hums and leans back in his chair. "Perhaps I'll have to break mine out later, as a reward for all your hard work. How does that sound?"

"It sounds—" Certainly enticing enough to help him along.  _"General,_ you spoil me."

Those seafoam eyes glisten with a subdued hunger. "I must admit," he chuckles, "when you first captured my gaze—that morning I caught you ogling me from behind your console—I never imagined just how seductive you could be, Mitaka."

Mitaka throws his head back and moans louder, for both his own and his General's pleasure. " _Ahh!_ Thank—thank, you, Sir!"

"Speaking of the bridge," Hux continues, "what do you think of Captain Bryce?"

"You want me to seduce her too?"

"Stars, no." He laughs. "I meant what do you think of her overseeing operations when duty requires me to step out?"

"She's—acceptable. Not incompetent but nothing special." Pushing his luck for another reward, he adds, "She's definitely not  _you,_ Sir."

"Good. I'd hate to think of what might need to be done if the crew starts to favor her more."

"Even when under her watch, they remain faithful to you, Sir," Mitaka reminds him, squeezing the base of his shaft to delay the inevitable.

"Oh, Mitaka, how would you know that?" His voice is kind, soft, despite the accusation. "You can only speak for yourself."

"I'm observant, Sir. Don't you remember?"

_"Cunning_ would be the word I'd choose. Among others."

Mitaka huffs a laugh at this, anticipating a welcome round of  _"Pet," "Slut," "Darling,"_ and all those other names Hux had taken to calling him when they were alone together. His cock twitches in his grasp, all the more desperate when Hux says, "And what kind of information have you dug up for me regarding Kylo Ren?"

"That was a brilliant plan—having me— _mmh_ —plant that tracker in Lord Ren's belt while he was in the public sanis." Both hands are soaked with slick by now, and Mitaka chances bringing one to his mouth and swiping his tongue across the palm. He stares at Hux as he licks his lips. "But other than his quarters and the training facilities, he spends little time elsewhere. He's either on to us or is as boring as Captain Opan."

"Well," Hux sighs, "that's a disappointment."

"However—I did manage to hack into his holonet history recently. It was surprisingly easy."

"And?" His voice perks up. "What did you find."

_"Men._ A slew of contraband videos featuring human men in degrading situations—Tied up, humiliated, broken. Kept on edge for hours."

"Did you watch these videos in full?" He asks curiously— _deviously_. "Or did you just peruse the images?"

"I—I watched several from start to finish."

"And did you enjoy them?"

Mitaka whimpers at the memory of himself on all fours, watching some poor, though probably well-paid actor being fucked with a large phallic object until he begged his tormentor to let him come. He'd tried to mimic the scene with his own toys, but even the biggest didn't seem wide enough. "I did," he admits, blushing. "I pleasured myself to them on more than one occasion."

"Ah—" Fingers grazing his chin, Hux stares up at the ceiling, taps his bottom lip a few times in consideration. "I had no idea." Slowly, he turns to address Mitaka. "Perhaps it might be worth currying his favor after all. That is, if you're willing to take the risk."

"Yes, Sir!" Mitaka practically shouts it. "I'd do anything for you."

"He'll probably like it rough," Hux continues. "Will want to bite you, choke you, force himself inside with little preparation."

Mitaka doesn't notice the toe of his boot creeping closer until it slides underneath his sac, gingerly lifting his swollen scrotum.

"But perhaps that's something you'd like."

Images of himself strapped to the knight's bed blink through his mind, thoughts of strong, unfamiliar hands on his body, features that had only ever been described to him in such words as  _"dark," "lovely,"_  and  _"intimidating,"_ by a man who both despised and acknowledged his power. "I would, Sir—" He thrusts his hips upwards, driving faster, harder. "I'd go to him every night, if you wanted."

"And you'd report back to me afterwards? Every last detail?"

"Yes…" He wants it so badly. He'd never known. "Tell me what to do."

"I'll assign you to be his adjutant," Hux begins, his own breath growing a touch ragged. "You'll start off small, with little smiles, conversation, innocent offers to please him. And when he finally gives in and drops his guard, you'll make him ours by showing him what that mouth was really made for."

With a soft  _"Oh"_ Mitaka shoots his release across Hux's boots—short, stuttering stripes that streak from the shaft of one down to the foot of the other, the rest dribbling over Hux's toe into a beautiful portrait of his own design. For a split second, the two lock eyes, but there's no question of what needs to be done, no hesitation as Mitaka lays his slippery palms on the floor and bends to lap his mess from the leather. It tastes the same as always: bitter, salty, spicy. Like things should be. Like they are.

He's just finished his second pass, pulling back once to ensure he hasn't missed a spot, when he feels Hux's hand against his head, caressing him tenderly. He stops and looks up.

"My, such a little slut. You really would do  _anything_ for us, wouldn't you?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to secure our goals, Sir," Mitaka says, and quickly wipes the saliva from the corners of his mouth. "My devotion lies with the Order. But above all, it lies with you."

_"Good."_ Smiling, Hux starts to unbutton his trousers. "I trust you won't forget it."

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat and send me prompts on [tumblr.](http://ladydorian.tumblr.com)


End file.
